deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan MacIntyre
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Gabe Kouth |notebook = Little brother of Adam MacIntyre. Blames Frank for his brother's death, and combining this with his love of ice cream produced some chilling results. |job = Ice-Cream salesman and children's entertainer. |mission = Snow Job |weapon = Special variation of the Snowball Cannon, stilts, nitroglycerin canisters, bare hands. |health = 5000 |gender = Male |number = 115 |age = 35 |race = Caucasian ||status = Deceased}} Evan MacIntyre is a psychopath clown featured in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record and is the brother of Adam MacIntyre from Dead Rising. Location Evan appears on the Platinum Strip between Cases 6.1 and 6.2 in front of the arena, where he has his Clown Car parked. Story 'Dead Rising 2: Off the Record' 'Snow Job' A cheery ice cream salesman, dressed as a clown on stilts, much like his brother Adam, Evan wanders around outside the arena. When Frank comes along and denies Evan's offer of ice cream, Evan quickly recognizes him as Frank West via the photograph Frank had signed for a TiR employee (at the beginning of the game). He then asks about his brother Adam, who once performed in the Willamette Parkview Mall, mentioning that a witness (either Greg Simpson or one the two japanese tourists) saw Adam being killed by a man with a camera. Frank, knowing he matches the description, jokes that if Evan was the Willamette clown's brother, he'd hate to meet his sister. Evan then loads his Snow Cannon and prepares to fight Frank. After Frank has taken off half of Evan's health, he will fall off his stilts, revealing he's a dwarf. Frank, thinking Evan is dead, quips, "Man, that guy had a short fuse." and walks away, but Evan gets back up and attempts to make him "try all his flavors". When he is defeated, Evan stumbles against his Clown Car and attempts to shoot down Frank with another shot from his Snowball Cannon, but is out of liquid nitrogen, the nearest canisters being on top of the Clown Car itself. Evan cannot reach them, so instead resorts to shaking the car until the canisters fall off. This works, but a canister strikes against the car and explodes, leaving Evan to freeze solid. Frank places a foot against Evan's forehead and knocks him over, shattering him. As he walks away, he quips "That guy kinda cracked me up." Weapons Evan is on stilts, with which he will kick with if Frank gets too close. He also uses a special type of Snowball Cannon. It can freeze Frank and slow him down or stop him in his tracks completely until he wiggles free. He also throws explosive canisters of liquid nitrogen at Frank. When Evan is knocked off his stilts, he attacks Frank with his bare hands. Battle Style *'Snowball Cannon': Evan shoots Frank with his unique variant of Snowball Cannon, capable of drastically slowing Frank down even freezing him. Frank can be seen turning into pale blue with this effect. *'Stilts': Sometimes after successfully freezing Frank, Evan will kick his stilts directly to Frank or stomp them. Both inflict similar damage, 1 health block. *'Bomb': Evan will throw one of his canisters, & if Frank gets too close, it will explode, causing Frank's leg to be cemented to ground with ice, and if Frank did not manage to escape in time (wiggling the stick), Evan will kick him with his stilts. After chunking off a portion of his health (most likely a half or more) Evan, fell from his stilts. He will attack Frank barehanded. Keep in mind he's the fastest psychopath when fighting barehanded, so dodge his attacks often and hit him with a low strike ( jump attack from the Defiler or the skill move Front Kick usually works). *'Tackle': Evan will tackle Frank, capable of knocking him to the ground. After the attack connects, he will taunt Frank for a moment, this can be exploited by counterattacking him. *'Grapple': Evan will jump on Frank's head and punch him on the head. To escape this grapple, the player must wiggle the stick and if succeeded, Frank will retaliate by kicking him away. Trivia *Adam and Evan's names are a joke of Adam and Eve. *As his only appearance is in a non-canon game it's not known if he exists in the official Dead Rising story. If he was in Fortune City during the original Dead Rising 2, he might not have survived or has yet to even truly appear. *Both Evan and his brother seem to have pitched voices, probably with the help of a distorting device in order to appear more jolly to the audiences. *Both Evan and his brother have 4-lettered names, which in both cases consists of two vowels and two consonants in an identical order. *His picture can be seen on the back of the Clown Car, which is found in and around Uranus Zone. *Evan is the first dwarf character in any Dead Rising game. *Evan is a 2 part boss fight; when you first fight him, he's on his stilts, and when you damage him enough, he loses the stilts (there's a cutscene) and runs around on foot abnormally fast with the same health he had. His run animation is rather similar to that of his brother, albeit without chainsaws. *Evan is the first psychopath in the Dead Rising series to have an on-going grudge against Frank. *During his boss fight, Evan will make a lot of ice cream related puns. *During the second cutscene (when he loses the stilts) "Mall Music 3" from the first Dead Rising will play and Frank will be whistling it. *Out of all the psychopaths in the series (other than Snowflake), Evan is the fastest on-foot psychopath (after he loses his stilts). *During the fight, one of Evan's quips is "Now YOU'RE the walking punchline!" His brother called himself a "walking punchline" in Dead Rising. *Evan wears a Servbot patch on his clothes, much like his brother Adam (who wears an identical pin) from Dead Rising. *He is also one of the few psychopaths to be biologically related to another psychopath. The others being Isabela and Carlito Keyes, Amber and Crystal Bailey and Roger, Jack, and Thomas Hall. However, he and his brother are the only psychopaths to not be fought in the same game as their relatives, Adam being fought in the original Dead Rising and Evan being fought in Off the Record. *Evan was 35 when he fought Frank, which is the same age his brother Adam was when he fought Frank. Both didn't have any desire to injure Frank until he did something that upset them. For Adam, this was attempting to stop the Space Rider rollercoaster, and for Evan, this was because Frank killed Adam. *In the final cutscene, he attempts to reach the canisters of liquid nitrogen that are resting on top his clown car, although he has one remaining on his belt. It is possible that it was empty, or that he simply overlooked it. He might have also been simply reaching to grab more canisters. *Evan (after he loses his stilts), Sullivan (if you get close enough to him), Ted Smith, Jherii Gallo and Brock Mason are the only psychopaths in the series that fight with their bare hands. *Evan called Frank as a "young man", even though Frank is older than him, in contrast to his brother Adam, who called Frank "gramps", even though he was younger than him. *There is an absurd glitch that can happen during the second part of the boss fight, though quite rare. Evan will attempt to grab onto you while a survivor gets in his way. If done right, he'll glitch through the survivor, causing them to stand in a bent over position, and he'll be on your head, attempting to hurt you. However, you won't get the action to kick him off, and you'll be able to roam around the area while he is still on your head. You wont lose health, survivors won't be able to hurt him, and the only way to get rid of him is by going to another area. If you decide to kill the glitched survivor, they will still be in the bent position, and they will appear as Located in the notebook. *Although Adam and Evan are brothers, they are actually very different from each other. Adam is tall while Evan is short(though he uses stilts to make him appear taller), Adam mainly uses melee weapons(chainsaws) while Evan uses ranged weapons(snowball cannon), Adam used a fire-based attack while Evan uses an ice-based attack, Adam can jump very high while Evan can run very fast Adam is an entertainer while Evan is a salesman, also Adam has a high-pitch voice while Evan has a deeper voice. *Both Evan and his brother Adam are killed by their own weapons; Evan gets frozen by his own liquid nitrogen canister while Adam falls onto his dual chainsaws. In addition, both their voices drop in pitch as they slowly die in front of Frank. *Using fire-related weapons can burn Evan's stilts and give you a few seconds to attack him. *The actor who voiced him is known for his role as Victor Criss in the film adaptation of Stephen King's It, which also included a psychotic killer clown as an antagonist. He also voiced Johnny James, as well as many other survivors in the game, and is the real life brother to Sam Vincent, who voiced Carl Schliff. *Judging by his intro cutscene, he may not of been aware of Adam's insanity, the fact that Adam was killed in self - defense or the fact he had a hostage with him but it's possible that the witness only saw the fight without knowing the reasons behind it. PortraitEvanMacIntyre.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths